Keegan
by Thindy
Summary: Piper meets her new baby brother.  #8 in the Piper series.
1. Chapter 1

TITLE: "Keegan" (1/3)

RATING: AA  
>CHARACTERS: Toby and the gang<p>

SUMMARY: Piper meets Keegan

POV: Toby

DISCLAIMER: The characters used from the West Wing do not belong to me; they are the property of Aaron Sorkin.

TIMEFRAME: Continues on from "I'd Like You to Meet…"

*1*

I was holding my son in my arms while CJ slept. I couldn't get enough of him. He was so beautiful and he was mine. I think that's the part that scared me.

A year ago I was a miserable soul and here I am now, a husband and a father of two. Who would have guessed? I only wish my parents could be here to see me now. I know they would be so proud.

I watched Keegan's eyes flicker during his sleep. I've never held a baby this young before. Even with my sisters kids I never held them until they were a bit older. I was always afraid that their head would snap back while in my care.

I wasn't afraid of that at this particular moment. The only feelings I had were of love and happiness. And even I'm not stupid enough to argue with them.

The door opened and Josh peeked his head in. "I've got Piper," he informed me.

"Considering she was in your care I'll take that as a good sign," I said smiling.

Piper pushed the door open further and ran into the room. She stopped abruptly when she noticed me with the baby. "Who's that?" She asked pointing at Keegan.

CJ woke up at the sound of Piper. "Hi baby," she said stretching her arms out for Piper.

"Mommy! There you is," Piper ran over to the bed.

"Can I hold him Toby?" Josh asked softly as he came closer. I handed Josh my son who took no notice of being placed into another's arms.

"He's beautiful Toby," Josh spoke as he watched Keegan sleep. "Hi Keegan."

"Mommy I can't climb up on this bed. Can youse lower it please?" Piper was hanging off the side bar of the bed.

I walked over to help her up. Piper slapped my hand away. "No! I doesn't want you. I wants mommy."

CJ's eyes met up with mine. "Sweetie let daddy help you up. Mommy can't do it."

"How cuz?"

"Mommy is still sore from having Keegan."

"Who's Kagen?"

"Keegan. He's your new baby brother," CJ replied.

"That's a yucky name," Piper scrunched her face at the sound of his name.

"Piper," I said in a warning tone. CJ brushed me off.

"You don't like that name?" She asked Piper.

"I doesn't like him," Piper stated without any consideration.

CJ didn't react. Instead she remained calm and continued with her questions. "But you haven't even seen him. So how can you say you don't like him?"

"Because I'm smart."

"I know you're smart Piper. But being smart isn't an excuse for not liking someone you haven't yet met," CJ said turning onto her side but still keeping her eyes on Piper.

Piper walked from the bed towards Josh. "Okay lets me see it."

Josh looked at me for permission and I nodded my head. I would have preferred a better introduction. Josh squatted down and went to hold Keegan out so that Piper could get a better view of her new baby brother when she held her hand up.

"That's enough," she turned back to me. "Okay I saws him and I still doesn't like him."

I moved closer to her and crossed my arms, "Why?"

"He's ugly and he has no hair."

Josh and CJ chuckled. I wasn't amused. "He is not ugly," I defended my son.

"Well he's all wrinkly. And mommy said wrinkles makes you all ugly," she crossed her arms the same way I had.

I didn't know what to say. My fatherly instincts wanted to reach out and just hold her but the other side of me, the natural Toby wanted to send her packing to her bedroom for a good week or so.

"You know Piper, it's okay to be mad at me."

"I'm not mad at you," she argued.

"Well I think you are," I knelt down before her. "And I think it's because you feel like you're not going to be important to me anymore because you'll be sharing me with Keegan."

Piper looked down at her feet as she shuffled them. "Don't you remember that talk we had in the park?"

"Maybe," she whispered.

"Well that's okay because I remember it up here," I tapped my head and then Josh's cell phone rang. "And I remember-"

"How about I return this little guy back to you CJ," Josh said.

I stood up and said, "No I'll take him."

"You see!" Piper shouted. "All you care about is that stupid baby. You doesn't even wants to talk to me," she bolted for the door at the same time as it opened and a big life-sized bear came through bouncing off the wall twice with short legs.

"Helloooooo," the President said in his Mrs. Doubtfire imitation. Piper ran past him almost shoving the President against the same wall he bounced off of while using the bear as his eyes.

"Piper get back here," I shouted. Bartlet lowered the bear and looked past him and then back at me.

"Did I miss something?" he asked me with a quizzical look.

*2*

I ran out the door after Piper. Sam was standing outside the room with Piper in his arms and she was crying. Sam stopped me from coming any closer. "Let me handle this," he said before walking away.

I went back into the room and banged my fist off of the door as it closed behind me. The President made his way to CJ. "Let me have him. I want to see him," he sang as he got closer.

CJ allowed him to take the baby from her and then the President cooed. This was a first for the three of us. We watched him as if we were frozen on him and him only. The President glanced up and caught us all staring at him.

"What's the matter? You've never seen a man holding a baby before?"

Josh stuttered first shaking his head. "Not one that's you." A slight pause and then, "Is that cooing Sir?"

"I am a father of three girls Josh," was the President's response. He glanced down at Josh's waist. "By the way your ass is still ringing."

Josh dug into his jeans and removed his cell phone. "Josh Lyman….yep it's a boy…Keegan…..what do you mean Keegan what?…..how the hell should I know?…okay hold on."

Josh covered the cell phone with hand and said, "It's Donna. She wants to know the baby's full name."

"Uh," I stammered looking at CJ. We hadn't decided on the order of which his name would be.

"Uh what?" Josh asked.

"Uh," I repeated.

"You don't know your own kids name?"

"Of course I know his name Josh. It's just.."

"Just what Toby?"

"It's just that we wanted to wait for Sam to be here when we revealed his name." I looked at CJ and shrugged and she laughed.

Josh went back to his phone. "Yeah Donna….Toby's not sure….I don't know he-"

I cut him off. "Keegan Sam Joshua Ziegler," I announced.

Josh stared at me. After a few uncomfortable seconds he went back to his phone and said, "I've got to go," and closed his cell.

"Are you serious?" he looked from me to CJ who just smiled at him and nodded. Josh ran his hand through his hair. "Wow! This is like, huge."

"Is that okay with you?" CJ asked him.

"God yes! Yes it's okay," he answered with excitement. "Oh man I am so honoured guys."

"Good," I responded. "You and Sam have been so good to CJ and me and we felt it was the least we could do. After all I wouldn't have what I have now if it wasn't for you both."

The President cleared his throat. "I'm in the room too you know," he informed us. He was still holding Keegan who continued on sleeping.

I didn't think that my decision would make me feel guilty but it suddenly did. "I'm sorry Sir. You've done a lot for us as well and-"

"Toby I'm kidding. I'm not looking for you to rename your child after me."

I sighed. "Although you do have two dogs…." He left me with his thought and I laughed.

"Can I have my son please?" I asked the President with my arms stretched out waiting for Keegan.

"No. I'm not done with him," Bartlet replied. He swiveled around and cooed in his baby talk voice, "Who's the most handsomest baby? Who is? Is it you? Is it you Keegan Sam Joshua? I think it is…yes I do."

A cell phone rang again. "That'll be my ass," Josh announced as he removed his phone again. "Donna…..because I knew it was you….don't worry about how…..Donna….Donna!"

"I'm sorry…..yes I am….yes I am…."

"Why they're not married yet is still a mystery to me," Bartlet spoke from the corner where he was now sitting with Keegan.

We laughed as Josh still argued with Donna on the phone. "CJ, do you need anything?"

"No why are you leaving Toby?"

"Just for a few minutes. I'm going to find Piper."

"Be nice Toby. She's only four."

"I know hold she is and I'm always nice," I told my wife.

She glared back at me. "I am," I defended.

"I could use a ginger ale," she answered.

"One four year old daughter and a ginger ale coming up," I winked at my lovely wife who looked so exhausted. "Make sure he gives the baby back before he leaves," I directed at Bartlet who wasn't paying me any attention. He was now singing to our son.

I bumped into Charlie as I roamed the hallway. He was carrying enough balloons to carry a smile child off into the sky. "Hey Toby. Congratulations man."

"Thanks Charlie."

"Was it a girl or a boy?"

"A boy."

"Right on," Charlie replied smiling. "The President was with me when he got the call from Abbey but he didn't know if it was a girl or a boy."

"Is that why the balloons are pink and blue?" I smiled at Charlie.

He seemed somewhat embarrassed that he didn't already know before coming in. I patted him on the shoulder. "If it makes you feel any better I didn't know when I got here either."

That seemed to raise his spirits. "Thanks Toby."

"His name is Keegan and if you can wrestle him away from Bartlet he's all yours to manhandle," I started to walk by him.

"Are you leaving?"

"Just for a few minutes or so. I've got a four year old who's mad at me."

"Ahh," he replied understanding. "That's rough. I remember when Deanna was born."

That made me stop walking forwards and move closer to Charlie. "And?" I asked.

"And she was a pain," was his honest response.

"Charlie help me here. What do I do?"

"What did you do when your brother was born?"

"Yeah see that's what I am hoping to avoid," Charlie gave me a look letting me know he understood where I was coming from.

He shifted the balloons around and answered, "Honestly Toby I hated her."

"You did," I said with disappointment.

"Yeah but not forever. I mean I tried to make it last but my parents wouldn't go for it."

"They didn't?" I was genuinely curious.

"They realized that I was jealous of her. I knew that my mom wanted a little girl to dress up and do girly things with and I thought that with a new baby around my mom's love for me would be replaced for Deanna."

This is good stuff. "How did they reassure you then? How did they get you to come around?"

Charlie shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know. I can't remember. I do remember that I wound up finding a good use for her?"

"Yeah? Such as?"

"Well I had her clean my room, get me things, give me her candy and-"

"Thanks Charlie. But I'd rather not turn my son into Piper's slave."

Charlie shrugged his shoulders again. "Okay."

I said goodbye to Charlie and went in search of my daughter.


	2. Chapter 2

TITLE: "Keegan" (2/3)

RATING: AA  
>CHARACTERS: Toby and the gang<p>

SUMMARY: Piper meets Keegan

POV: Toby

DISCLAIMER: The characters used from the West Wing do not belong to me; they are the property of Aaron Sorkin.

TIMEFRAME: Continues on from "I'd Like You to Meet…"

*3*

After walking up and down various corridors and convincing myself I would never see CJ and my son again for lack of knowledge of where I now was I finally came across Sam and Piper.

They were sitting in the cafeteria sharing what looked like an enormous plate of French fries drowning in gravy.

Piper's back was to me but Sam spotted me. I raised my eyebrows and Sam gave me a nod and a smile and stood up. He came over to me, "She's fine Toby."

"Did she say anything to you?"

Sam sighed. "She's not happy that the baby is a boy."

I nodded as if I was expecting this. I wasn't. Sam continued, "She said she wasn't going to talk to you until you and CJ agreed to take him back."

My eyes darted to Sam's. "Come again?"

"I was the same way Toby. When my father called to tell me my mother had my sister I was so furious I hung up on him. I wanted a brother so bad that I went into a hysterical rage," he confessed to me. "So you see it's a natural reaction."

"Sam, are you not the same kid who went into a hysterical rage every time your mother added milk to your cereal?"

Sam got suddenly defensive, "That's different. She was drowning the marshmallows."

"Okay, I think I've got this." I turned around and held my hand out for Sam to shake. It was the best way I could show affection for his help. I wasn't about to hug him in public. "Thanks for everything Sam."

"Toby it was my pleasure. If there's anything I can do-"

"Actually there is. Can you please bring CJ a ginger ale?"

"Sure, Sure." Sam walked away and I took his spot at the table with Piper.

"Uncle Sam look how big this one is," Piper held up a long dripping French fry. When she noticed I wasn't Sam she said, "Oh it's you."

She seemed utterly disappointed and it broke my heart. "That sure is a long fry Piper," I tried to think of what Sam would say.

And then my fatherly instinct kicked in. "Piper make sure you break that up before putting it in your mouth or else you're going to choke on it."

Her expression changed to that similar of a ticked off lion as she growled, "I knows how to eat you know."

"I know you do Piper. I also know how to drive but that doesn't mean I'm not capable of causing an accident," it sounded like a good thing at the time.

She lost her interest in the long fry and dropped it back onto her plate and pushed the plate forward. "You're not hungry anymore sweetie?"

"No. I lost my appetizer," she answered in a sulky tone.

I almost corrected her. I know she meant appetite and I just decided to let it go. I don't think correcting her was going to give me any points with her at this stage. I took a deep breath and then exhaled.

"Piper is it true what Uncle Sam says about your not wanting a brother?"

"Hows does you knows that already?"

"Uncle Sam just told me."

"He sure has a big mouth."

"That's not a polite thing to say Piper. Especially about Uncle Sam when he loves you so very much."

"Hey," she shrugged her arms and held her hands up to their sides. "I wasn't the one who tolds you a secret."

"Do you have any secrets that you might want to share with Daddy?"

"No," she answered quite quickly.

I tapped my fingers on the table. In my mind I kept repeating 'she's four' over and over. "You never answered me though Piper. Is what Uncle Sam said true?"

"Maybe?"

I was beginning to lose my patience. "Okay how about you try and give me a break and give me either a yes or no answer?"

"I saids maybe," she said raising her voice.

I leaned in closer to her, "Well guess what sweetie. This isn't a maybe type of answer. Why do you have to be so difficult?"

"Why does you have to go and have a boy?" was her comeback.

I leaned back into my chair. "Is that what is really bothering you?"

"Does I look happy?" Bad question on my part, of course that was what the problem was.

"So if mommy and daddy had had a little girl you would be happier?"

"Maybe."

"Okay let's remove the word maybe from our vocabulary. Who taught you that word anyway?"

"You did."

"Yeah well I'm an idiot."

"Yes," she answered instead of maybe. Well atleast we were getting somewhere here.

"Piper, why does a boy scare you more than a girl?"

"You knows."

As sincere as I could I said, "No honey I don't. I would really like to know though."

Piper hesitated and then finally explained her fears. "Daddy's get more happy with boys. They do more things with them and then they doesn't want to knows the girl anymore. And that's what I is. I is going to be the girl that you doesn't want to do things with anymore."

Whoa! Where in the world did that come from? As I sat here listening to her I could feel a huge lump forming in my throat. How terrible it must feel for her to have these fears inside of her.

"Honey. Where did you get such an idea like that?"

"Sunny Karen tolds me."

"Who is she Piper?" I tried to think back to what small ankle biters we had at Piper's birthday party for a Karen and I was coming up blank.

"Sunny Karen is from daycare. And her daddy doesn't like her anymore because of her little brother Kyle."

"What's Karen's last name sweetie?" I was drawing a blank to who she was.

"Not Karen daddy. We calls her Sunny Karen because her hair is so sunny."

"Ahh I see. Well do you know Sunny Karen's last name? Like your last name is Ziegler do you know hers?"

"I know whats a last name is I'm not a baby," she pointed out. I didn't know what all a four year old could comprehend. I was beginning to learn with mine, that pretty much everything was up for grabs.

"You're right I'm sorry. You're a big girl now because you're four. I keep forgetting."

"See. It's already starting," she looked like she was going to cry.

"Oh no no! I wasn't forgetting about you Piper. I could never forget about you. I was just forgetting that you're a big girl now and not my little girl," I tried to assure her.

She smiled and I think that meant that I was forgiven. I hope it meant that I was forgiven. I should have kept Sam with me. I was drowning out here.

I didn't want to press her for her friend's name so I just sat and waited patiently. I was beginning to think of Keegan and if the President had yet released him from his tight grip when she answered me.

"I think her last name is Kopsloudly."

"Kopsloudly, Kopsloudly," I repeated out loud until it came to me.

"Kozlowski?"

"That's what I saids."

"Her father is George Kozlowski. He's from Human Resources."

"He's not a nice daddy."

"I don't know about that Piper. But I can verify he's an idiot and a terrible poker player," I replied forgetting who I was telling. I needed a nice wall to bang my head off of.

"Piper, I'm sorry that Karen's daddy-"

"Sunny Karen," she interrupted.

"Sunny Karen," I repeated. "Her daddy should never do what he did to her. That's not a very nice thing. But I would never do that to you. Nor would mommy."

"But how does you knows that?"

"I know that because you are so very important to me Piper. And no baby boy can or will ever change that."

"Does you love him too?"

"Keegan?" I asked as if I had no idea who she was referring to. I think I need some sleep.

"Yeah him. Does you love him?"

"Of course I do."

"That figures," she said quietly.

"But that doesn't mean I can't love you too. Because I do Piper. I really do."

"I know you does now but you'll run out of love for me and have to give it to the baby."

"That will never happen. Piper mommy and daddy's can't run out of love."

"They can't?"

I shook my head. "Nope. They can't. I have so much love in me to give to you and Keegan and Mommy. I could never run out. Especially for you."

Piper pondered this for a moment. "Cross your heart?"

I crossed my heart as I replied, "Cross my heart."

"Well then maybe you doesn't have to give him back."

That was music to my ears. How odd that it would take that exact sentence to make me overjoyed. "Piper you will always and forever be my special little girl. Do you want to know why?"

She nodded her head. "Because you were my first. And because of the circumstances of how you came into my life."

"What is circum-circum," she couldn't pronounce the word.

"Circumstances," I replied. "Well you and I got together in a movie theatre on one of the worst days of daddy's life. And not many daddy's have that happen to them." I sure doubt it anyway.

"But that was how I met you. And right away I knew how very special you were and I was head over heels in love with you because you made me feel something that I hadn't felt in a long long time."

"Really? What?" Piper perked up excitedly.

"Love," I answered.

"Love?" Piper asked confused.

I nodded. "Yep," I placed my hand over my heart. "You gave this life. You gave me life and for that, I will always be grateful to you and I will always, always love you. No matter what."

"Because your heart would break if you didn't loves me right?" She remembered what I had told her that day in the park.

"That's right. Without you in my life my heart wouldn't be able to continue being so happy."

Piper leaned up across the table and put her tiny hands over mine. "Doesn't worry daddy. I won't make your heart sad."

I choked up again as I sat there basking in the love of my daughter. I didn't want this moment to end.

*4*

"Is you ready to go daddy?"

I glanced at Piper who was leaning on the table with her hands holding her face up. She looked bored. "Why? Do you want to leave?"

"I doesn't care but you look lonely for Keefer."

"Keegan," I corrected.

"Why did you and mommy call him that?"

"You don't like it?" I took a second to recapture previous dialogue. "Of course you don't. You called it yucky if I remember correctly."

"Well," Piper sighed. "I might have been telling lies when I saids that."

"Oh really?" I pretended to be stunned at this information.

"I'd have to say I was telling lies. It isn't that yucky I suppose."

"Well I am very happy to hear that because mommy and I like it."

"How cuz though? What's wrong with a name like Ken or JC?"

"Because he's not Barbie's boyfriend or a Backstreet Boy. And for future reference if you ever bring home a guy like that you'll never see the outdoors again."

"JC's not a Backstreet Boy silly. He's an N'Sync Boy."

I smiled at Piper. She was so sweet and innocent at this stage. Well okay maybe not completely innocent as the past few months have proven but she's all mine.

I hated those moments when I would drift off and picture her first date that would eventually lead to her first heartbreak.

That of course will be when I am up for ten years doing hard time for breaking every bone in the boy's body as I will have previously warned on his application.

I didn't want her to grow up and leave me as I know one day she will. I wish I could just freeze her at this stage. Alright, I'd probably advance her past the attitude stage first before freezing. But I would definitely keep her young and with me always.

"You never saids why you called the baby Keegan," Piper reminded me.

"That's right I didn't. Well, one day mommy and I were watching a reality show on TV about medical trauma and-"

Piper interrupted me with her hand held up in position. I thought at first she was going to say her favourite quote of 'talk to the hand' but she didn't. "You're talking too grown up for me again."

I smiled, "Oh I'm sorry. Okay we were watching a program that showed people in a hospital."

"Like this one," she asked indicating the hospital we were in.

"Sort of. Only I think this one was in Houston or Chicago."

"Where's that?"

"Houston is in Texas and Chicago is in Illinois."

"Where's them?"

"Ahh, how about we leave the geography questions till later?"

"What's geography?"

I know that one of these days I will miss these questions, but today isn't one of them. "Okay so anyway," I said changing the subject. "There was a little baby and he was very sick. And do you know what his name was?"

"Johnny?" she guessed.

I sighed. "No sweetie. His name was Keegan."

"Just like our baby," she said happily.

I loved that she said that. Our baby. "Yes sweetie, like our baby."

"Did you have to ask him for his name?"

"No we didn't," I answered laughing.

"So youse just stole it?"

"No we didn't steal it. We just used it."

"But isn't that the same as stealing?"

"No they're two totally different things."

"Then how cuz when I used your water for Barbie's pool you saids I stole it?"

"Okay first that wasn't water that was vodka and second, you went into a cabinet that you know you are not to touch," I pointed out.

"Sounds the same to me," she replied shrugging.

"Well it's not," was my only comeback.

"What happened to the baby?"

"What baby?" I had lost sight of our conversation.

"The baby that was in Houston or Chicago."

"Oh that baby," I shrugged. "I don't know."

"How cuz you doesn't know?"

"Because mommy kept crying everytime he came on and I had to turn the television off."

"Oh. That's because he was really really sick right?"

"Right."

"Daddy?"

"Yes sweetie?"

"Is our baby going to have to go that hospital too?"

I reached for her little hand. "No sweetie he's not."

"Daddy?"

"Yes Piper."

"Has I ever been to Houston or Chicago?"

I wasn't prepared to answer questions for which I had no answers. We knew eventually there was going to be a time when Piper would want to know more about her past. And these were things we ourselves were not quite sure of.

I decided to assume that she hadn't, "No you haven't."

"That's good. It doesn't sound like a very healthy place."

Another smile emerged. "I think you are right."

"Daddy?"

"Yes?"

"How cuz you named me Piper? Did you and my first mommy watch a sick baby too?"

The memory of watching the video tape of Cindy, Piper's biological mother came flooding back. It was then that I discovered that Piper was my daughter. She revealed her name as Piper Noelle Affleck but in actuality her birth name was registered as Tobi Noelle Piper Affleck.

Once I had sole custody of Piper I had her name legally changed to Ziegler, keeping Affleck as a third middle name. From what I could recall of how her name came to be I told Piper.

"Your mommy called you Piper because there is a girl who has the same name on a television show called Charmed."

"I remember that," Piper exclaimed. "There are three pretty girls on that show. Piper is the prettiest."

"I bet she is. Just like you." 

Piper smiled and I continued, "And Noelle was given to you because you were born on Christmas Day."

"Mommy always said that I was a special gift," Piper seemed sad as she spoke of her mother.

"She was right. You are a special gift."

"Hey, I bet you don't know what your first name is?"

"Yes I does silly. It's Piper."

I shook my head. "Nope. Piper is actually one of your middle names."

"I's got a middle name?"

"Yes you do. You have a few actually."

"Can my first name be Barbie?"

Laughing I answered, "No. You don't get to make it up. You already have one."

"What?"

"Tobi."

"Tobi?" Piper questioned with a disgusted look upon her face.

"Hey! Tobi's a good name."

"But that's your name."

"I know it is. You were named after me."

"You named me after a boy?"

"Well I didn't do it myself," I said with much regret in my voice. "Your mommy did. And Tobi is a girl's name as well as a boy's."

"Then how cuz she and you calls me Piper?"

That was a good question. "I don't know sweetie."

"I does. She probably realized Tobi was a boy's name when its was too late so she called me Piper because it's a prettier name," she gave her head a nod as if her theory was right on the money.

"Well I think it's a good name."

"So all together then what's my name again?"

"Tobi Noelle Piper Affleck Ziegler."

"Wow, that's going to be hard to learn to write down."

"Somehow I think you'll manage," I gave her a wink.

"Daddy?"

"Yes?"

"Daddy I loves you lots but please keep calling me Piper. I doesn't want to be you."

Well it was about time we found something in common.


	3. Chapter 3

TITLE: "Keegan" (3/3)

RATING: AA  
>CHARACTERS: Toby and the gang<p>

SUMMARY: Piper meets Keegan

POV: Toby

DISCLAIMER: The characters used from the West Wing do not belong to me; they are the property of Aaron Sorkin.

TIMEFRAME: Continues on from "I'd Like You to Meet…"

*5*

As I had expected to, I got us lost on the way back to CJ's room. I don't know why hospitals have to be so confusing. Holding Piper's hand I hesitated before making a right turn.

"That's the wrong way daddy," Piper told me. She pointed her hand left. "That's the right way."

I glanced down the hall where she was pointing. None of this looked familiar to me. "No honey I think it's this way."

I continued to walk and Piper released my hand and stood firm where she was. When I looked back at her she was shaking her head. "You is wrong daddy."

"Piper I want you to hold my hand please. This is a big place and you can get lost."

"If we goes that way we'll both be lost."

I sighed and took the few steps back to where she was. "Okay humour me sweetie. Why do you think it's that way?"

"I think that sign reads maternity."

I gave my daughter a quizzical look. "Piper you can't read."

"I know that I cants. But my eyes still work for seeing and I think they sees maternity."

"Would you care to explain to me how you know the word maternity?" This had me stumped.

"Uncle Sam readed the sign to me and he tolds me it says maternity."

I took Piper's hand and we walked her way and stopped at the sign. She was right. "Huh, you're right."

"I tolds you," she said a little too happy with herself.

"Yes you did. And I am sorry that I didn't believe you."

"That's alright. You get used to it at my age."

I just stared at her while people walked past us. I knelt down before Piper. "I am going to raise your allowance kiddo."

"Good. Because I doesn't got one yet." I took Piper in my arms and gave her a big hug and a long kiss on the top of her forehead.

"Let's go find mommy," I stood back up and we walked forward heading into the maternity ward.

***CJ's room***

"There you are," CJ shouted out as Piper and I entered her room. There were more people than there were when I left. Abbey, Charlie, and Sam had joined the group.

"I's back mommy," Piper shouted running over to CJ.

"I see that. I'm so happy to see you," CJ bent down to lift her up and Abbey helped raise Piper from her end until she was sitting on the bed with CJ.

"It's good to be seen," Piper said giving CJ a hug. She glanced around the room. "Hi everybody."

Everyone in return said hello to Piper. She glanced over at the President who was still holding Keegan. Behind him was the big blue bear that he had brought in with him. "That's the biggest bear I's ever seen in my whole life."

Bartlet looked behind him at the bear and then looked back at Piper. "Are you sure?"

"Oh yes Papa Jed. I's not lying at all."

Bartlet pointed to his right. "What about that one then?"

Piper followed his direction and gasped at an even larger bear that was pink. "Wow," Piper gasped. "She's bootiful. Keegan's a lucky baby."

Abbey stepped beside CJ's bed and leaned over into Piper's face. "That's not for Keegan sweetie. That's for you."

Again she gasped dramatically. "For Piper?" She began to bounce on the bed and Abbey lifted her off and put her down on the floor and she immediately ran over to the bear.

"Daddy look at what Piper got?"

"I can see that honey. That's very nice," I kept my gaze on Abbey. "Did you forget to thank someone Piper?"

"No. I was going to do my thanking later after I touched my new bear."

Piper set her eyes on me and backed away from the bear. "Right, that's not the polite way. I forgetted." She then went over to Abbey who squatted down to be face to face with her.

"Thank you very much Nana Abbey for my bootiful bear. I loves him already."

"You are very welcome sweetie. I'm glad you like him." Abbey and Piper embraced while we all watched.

"Hey Piper?" Charlie called out. "I'll give you a hundred dollars if you can get the baby away from Papa Jed."

We all laughed except for Bartlet who looked as if he was putting a tighter grip on Keegan. "Back off Barbie," he said as Charlie came closer. "Wait your turn."

"Ah Sir. We've been waiting and all you've been doing is hogging him. It's time to give him up."

"Those are brave words for a boy so young Charlie," Bartlet replied.

"Jed give the baby to Charlie," Abbey ordered her husband. I just leaned against the wall and watched the scenario.

"I'm not done."

"Jed- So help me if I have to come over there," Abbey warned him.

Bartlet and Abbey locked eyes and finally he surrendered. Charlie stepped forward while Bartlet took his time handing Keegan over to him. "You're fired," he whispered to Charlie.

"That's okay Sir. This was worth it," Charlie answered back as he cradled Keegan.

"Did I hear you right Sir? Did you just fire Charlie?" Sam inquired pretending to be confused.

"Shut up Sam or you're next," Bartlet teased.

"Jed you're terrible," Abbey complained smiling.

"Hey, I was quite happy holding the little guy until you people came in and ruined a good thing."

"You could hold me Papa Jed," Piper told him.

"Well that's too good an offer to pass up. Come here you," Bartlet said getting down for Piper. She giggled as he lifted her up and began tickling her and throwing dozens of kissed upon her face.

Charlie hadn't been holding Keegan for no longer than five minutes when Sam said, "Okay my turn."

"I don't think so Sam. I just got him."

"Toby?" Sam whined my way.

I held my hands up, "Don't look at me Sam. He's my son and I've held him for only a few minutes."

"Yeah but you're not that important," Josh answered for Sam.

"Oh thanks Josh. I'm just the Dad. No big deal."

"Exactly," Sam said smiling at me.

"I only made him," I stated with a tone louder than usual. Although I was only teasing as well.

"Right. So you can make another one and let us have him," Bartlet chimed in.

"Uh excuse me?" CJ said perking up from her bed. "I made him too. I gave birth to him."

"Okay then since you two seem to want all the credit how about this? We'll leave you two kids alone so you can get working on baby number three. That one you can keep for yourselves," Josh suggested.

CJ threw her pillow at Josh and hit him off the head knocking him back a bit. "Nice shot CJ," Abbey complimented.

The nurse entered the room and informed CJ it was time to try feeding the baby again. Apparently he hasn't taken to well to the idea as most babies regularly do. "I'm afraid you're all going to have to leave," she informed us.

"Ahh this sucks," Charlie said handing the baby over to me.

"Well no wonder he's not eating. Toby has nothing to offer the little guy," Josh joked.

"Josh," I said.

"Yeah Toby?"

"Get out!"

"Okay Toby," Josh waved to CJ and followed the group leave.

I held my son for a few more minutes before he started fussing and I had to hand him over to his mother. This time when CJ placed him to her breast he went straight to work.

"Hey he's doing it," CJ cried out.

"Some babies just take more time than others Mrs. Ziegler," the nurse told her before she left.

"I think the President stole Piper," I told CJ who laughed.

"Please make sure we get her back before he leaves. Check his pockets if you have too."

I sat on the edge of the bed and watched in wonder as Keegan fed from CJ. I tenderly removed the hair that had fallen across her face back behind her ear. "I love you."

CJ smiled up at me and replied, "I love you too."

"Thank you," I spoke softly.

"Thank you," she said in return. I leaned over and gave her a long and tender kiss.

*6*

I was locking my car door when I heard my name being called out. I turned towards the sound and spotted Leo waving to me. Taking Piper's hand we walked together to meet up with him.

"Congratulations," he said offering me his hand. "I'm sorry I couldn't have been here yesterday."

Retrieving my hand, "Thanks Leo. I understand."

"Hey you," he said bending over slightly to Piper. "How does it feel being a big sister?"

"So far it's been okay," she answered blocking the sun from her eyes with her doll.

"How's CJ?" Leo asked me as he stood back up.

"She's great. Restless because she wants to go home."

"I can understand that. Hospitals were never my favourite place to hang out either."

"Toby! Leo!"

We both turned and saw that Sam was heading towards us. "Is that a football?"

Watching as he came closer it turned out that Leo was right. Sam was carrying a football. "Sam? What's the football for?"

"It's for Keegan Toby."

"He's only 31 hours old Sam."

"I know. But I couldn't resist."

"You don't need to buy him anything. I think we did enough damage while we were in Florida."

Sam shrugged. "It's not like I have anyone else to buy for really. All I have are your kids Toby."

The fact that he even thought of my son made me happy. Sam was truly a special friend. "Don't look know but I think that's Josh over there," Leo said quietly as if Josh would overhear.

Squinting I looked over. It was Josh and he had something pink in his hands. "What's he carrying?"

"I can't tell," Sam said as he held his hand above his eyes to see himself.

"Oh my God," Leo whispered.

"What?" Sam, Piper and I asked in unison.

"I think it's a- a-"

"Spit it out Leo," I snapped.

"I think it's a baby buggy," Leo answered as if this was a repulsive idea.

"No. It can't be," Sam said looking my way. Then a slight pause, "Can it?"

I shrugged. With Josh anything was possible. "Why would Josh buy Keegan a baby buggy? Wouldn't that have been the first thing you and CJ would have bought already?"

"Actually it was second. I think the crib was first," I replied.

"That's awfully low for a baby buggy. And awfully pink," Sam pointed out.

"Pink is a pretty colour," Piper said from our kneecap area.

Sam and I exchanged glances. "He didn't?"

"Wait up guys," Josh said out of breath running with a child's pink buggy.

"He did," Leo said sighing.

"Is that for me Uncle Josh?" Piper asked with way too much excitement.

"No sweetie it's for Uncle Sam. Of course it's for you," Josh responded.

He weaved beside a silver Ford Focus and then lost control and wound up tripping over the buggy. A doll fell out and started to cry.

"I think Josh is hurt," Sam said.

"That's not Josh," Leo said. "I think it's the doll that fell out and cracked its skull." Leo headed over towards Josh. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Josh called out. "Don't worry about me."

"I wasn't," Leo replied dryly. "I was more concerned for the doll that's splattered on the cement."

"Oh shit," Josh cried out trying to get the doll before Leo did. "Ahh poor Chrissy."

"You named the doll Chrissy Josh?" Sam asked as we approached.

"No I didn't. For your information that's the name she came with," Josh answered dusting off the blonde haired doll.

"She's hot Josh," I teased as I took the doll from him.

"She looked like Piper so I grabbed her."

"She's blonde," I said showing Chrissy to Josh.

"Yeah I can see that."

"Piper's a brunette."

"I said she looked LIKE Toby. Not that she was the spitting image," Josh dusted himself off and finally stood up.

"Where's the other wheel?" Piper asked Josh.

Four grown heads snapped down at the buggy that was tipped over. As Piper noticed first there was a wheel missing. All of our heads spun to the left and when we didn't see anything there we spun to the right. Bingo!

"I've got it," Leo said as he bent over. He held it in his hand. "Now what?"

We just stared at the wheel. Nobody said a word. "Of for Christ's sake. If we can help run this country then we can certainly replace a wheel on a child's toy," I shouted out.

I spent ten minutes or so fiddling with the damn thing before I gave up. I handed it roughly to Josh. "You bought it, you broke it now you fix it!"

"Toby I don't know what to do."

I considered our options. "CJ used to be a girl. Maybe she can fix it," I took the wheel back and grabbed Piper. Sam carried the buggy while Josh tried to fix Chrissy up and then we walked to the entrance of the hospital.

"Her one eye won't close," Josh whined.

"Maybe CJ can fix that too," Leo said.

"Somehow I don't picture CJ as a caregiver when she was a child. She seems more the type who spent many hours dismantling dolls like that," Sam said as we were waiting for the elevator.

"Oh by the way," Josh said still playing with Chrissy's eye. "I've got first dibs on Keegan."

"You can't do that?" Sam gasped. The elevator opened and we all stepped in. "Can he do that Toby?"

"No he can't Sam," I answered keeping my eyes on the numbers.

"Toby says you can't do that," Sam told Josh.

"I'm right here Sam. I heard him."

"Okay," Sam shrugged.

The door opened and we walked out and towards CJ's room. When we entered I was surprised to find the President sitting beside CJ holding the baby. Well maybe I wasn't that surprised.

"Hey!" he exclaimed.

"Hey yourself," I said not hiding my surprise. I went to CJ first and gave her a kiss. "How are you and Keegan today?"

"The same as we were when you called fifteen minutes ago from the parking lot. What took you so long?"

"Josh," was all I had to say.

"Ahh I see. Enough said then." 

"Hey," Josh said offended. He pushed me aside and gave CJ a kiss. "Hello gorgeous. You're looking good."

"You bet your ass I am Josh," she replied winking at him. "And who is this?" She motioned to Chrissy.

"This is Chrissy," Josh sighed.

"Chrissy is my new dolly mommy. Only Uncle Josh busted her eyeball and now she's broken. Can you fix her? I got a buggy too and he broked that too? Can you fix that too? I'm thirsty mommy does you have any juice?"

I pulled Piper back. "Slow down girl. Try breathing."

CJ laughed. "I can't believe I understood all that." She reached for her can of ginger ale. "How about we start with this?" She asked handing the can down to Piper.

"Thank you mommy. I was beginning to dehydragate." I chuckled and CJ just laughed outright.

"I think you meant dehydrate."

"That's whats I said," Piper said before gulping down the ginger ale.

"CJ he's beautiful," Leo said looking at Keegan over the President's shoulder.

"Thank you Leo."

"He's got Toby's hair," Leo said smiling.

"Well thanks for coming Leo," I said opening the hospital room door. We all laughed at that.

"I think he needs to be changed," Bartlet said taking another whiff. Even I'm not that brave.

"Oh here I'll change him," CJ said holding her arms out.

"Do not hand that child over to her. I want to do this." Bartlet gave me a doubtful look. "What?" I asked.

"You?"

"Yes me."

"Toby you're afraid to wipe away dust."

"I am not," I defended myself.

"Have you done this kind of stuff before?" Josh asked me.

"Are you kidding me? He's my son. I think I can manage."

"It's not pretty," Leo chimed in with his two cents.

"I don't think you're ready Toby. I'll change him," Bartlet said as he began to rise.

"Sir, with all due respect. Give me my son," I demanded politely.

"If you're sure."

"I'm sure." Bartlet handed me Keegan. "Hey big guy," I said softly.

"You cants call him that Daddy."

"I can't?" I grabbed the diapers from the stand and bounced with my son towards the change table that was set up. "How come Piper?"

"Cuz I is your big girl. He's just a little baby. Little babies cants be your big guy."

"Ahh. I'm sorry. You're right," I ruffled the top of her hair.

"Err, I hates it when you does that to my hair," Piper walked away from me. Josh and Sam came closer.

"Sam can you grab that bottle of powder over there please?" I pointed to where the bottle sat. Sam handed me the bottle.

"Toby do you want me to do it?" CJ asked preparing herself to get out of the bed.

I didn't turn around. I fastened Keegan down and removed the blanket that he was cuddled up in. "CJ, Sooner or later I'm going to have to learn how to do this. How hard can it be for Christ's sake?"

"Okay," she said. I removed the powder blue outfit that he was wearing. "This is cute. Where did it come from?"

"His outfit?"

"Yeah he's got a blue one on. We didn't get him this did we?"

"No. Donna brought that with a bunch of other blue outfits. Let me grab one for you."

"That was nice of Auntie Donna wasn't it," I said baby talking to my son.

I opened the diaper and I took a step back. Josh and Sam took three. "Sweet Jesus," Josh cried out covering his mouth.

"Oh that's nasty on so many levels," Sam said almost choking.

"Eww! Who made a stinky?" Piper asked from across the room.

"Keegan," Sam said trying not to choke.

"I hope he isn't going to do that in our new home. We's all gonna have to move if he does," Piper said.

"How can something that small," I stopped to gasp more air. "Smell so bad?"

From the corner I could hear Bartlet and Leo laughing and having a good time.

"Wow!" Josh exclaimed coming up beside me. "For a baby he's well hung."

"JOSH!" CJ, Bartlet and Leo gasped.

"That's his umbilical cord you idiot," I said to Josh.

"What's well hung mean mommy?"

I slapped Josh on the side of his arm. "Good going Josh."

"What?"

"I can't believe you said that Josh," CJ said. "Piper don't listen to Uncle Josh anymore." 

"Okay dokey," she said in a sing song voice forgetting all about her question.

"I'm going back in," I said before taking in a deep breath. Quickly I removed the diaper which caused Josh to almost pass out. I threw it in the waste and then grabbed the wipes and but three times the required amount I'm sure on his bottom.

So far so good, and then came the diaper. I had it everywhere but fastened to his head. "How do you make these things stick?" I yelled out in a panic.

"Try the tabs," CJ offered.

"The tabs," I repeated looking for these so called tabs. "I don't think you brought any?"

"They're on the diaper Toby," Bartlet spoke up. I glanced back at the diaper and sure enough there they were. I fastened the tabs to the other side.

"This isn't so hard," I said as I raised Keegan up. Immediately his diaper fell off. Everyone was laughing at me. "Sorry buddy," I said lowering Keegan back to the table.

"You have to make sure the diapers are tight Toby. He's a small baby."

"He's over 9 pounds CJ. That's not small," Leo stated.

"Really?" CJ asked.

"I can't make them any tighter. If I do he won't be able to breathe."

"Oh for heaven's sake Toby move over," Bartlet hip chucked me out of the way. "Hi Keegan, how's my boy? Is we getting a clean bum?" The President spoke to my son in his baby talk format.

"You take the tab," Bartlet showed me as he was working. "And then what you want to do is make sure you pull it tight across to the other side like this," he demonstrated. "And then you do the same for the other side."

"How do you know you won't hurt him?"

"Is he crying?"

"No. But-"

"No buts Toby. You'll know if you're hurting him. A father will always know." Then back to baby voice with, "Won't he Keegan. Yeah, daddies will always know."

I looked at CJ and she winked at me. "That was so sexy," she almost purred. I raised my eyebrows and gave her one of my sexy looks.

"Uh guys, that's why we're here in the first place," Leo said to us.

Just then the nurse came in to inform CJ that she was discharged and free to go as soon as she was ready. "Are you kidding me? I'm ready now."

I took Keegan and for the few minutes that we had before we left I gave him to Leo who looked terrified. "Are you sure?" He asked me.

"Yes I'm sure Leo. Just don't give Keegan to him," I said pointing to Bartlet who tried to look confused.

I packed up CJ's belongings and the wonderful gifts that people had brought for our son. We were taking him home and I couldn't wait. CJ helped Josh fix the buggy and Sam used a q-tip to fix Chrissy's eye.

I was surrounded by so much love that I don't think I could ever be happier.

The End!


End file.
